Pain's Agony
by The Spacetime Continuum
Summary: It was just a one-night stand. But every action has its consequence, and Pain has just realized that he has a daughter. He intends to use her as a weapon and jinchurriki vessel of the Akatsuki. What will happen to the girl? Read and Review!
1. Scheming

**Hey, y'all. Nostradamus here. I've temporarily halted my other fanfic because I'm sorta bored with it and all. But this is a new idea. So read and tell me what you think. BTW, should I revive Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, etc.?**

It had happened thirteen, no fourteen, years ago. Akatsuki had not yet been founded. Pain was still somewhat human. It was just one night, just one hour of pure desire and ecstasy. But it had happened nonetheless. And, just as every action has a reaction, there was a consequence attached to that one-night stand.

The details were irrelevant to the ninja genius Pain. All of them except one…that he had a daughter. The mother he did not know. The name of the child was blank in his mind. Her birth date was unknown. The only fact known to Pain was that the girl existed. Nothing more.

He hadn't known until recently. He hadn't cared until recently. Until now.

Around the regions of Konoha were reasons of a strange girl, one who had mysterious and fearsome eyes. Eyes with pupils that were enclosed by many circles. Eyes that were filled with power. Doujutsu that had never before been seen in the Shinobi nations except for two previous occasion. Eyes that were the Rinnegan.

And that was how Pain knew about his child. Granted, it could have been a coincidence, but a close one at that. The chances were too slim. It could only have been a genetic inheritance. An accident. A one-night stand involving a mysterious dark-haired stranger and an unknown woman.

And now Pain knew. It is a dangerous thing to have an S-class criminal know about you, and having a certain Rinnagan-wielding ninja actually feeling that there is some reason in your existence can be life-threatening. But not for Pain's child.

His child would be special. She was already special. Leader knew that, if she had the Rinnegan, she would have mysterious and dangerous powers as well. Abilities that Pain himself had wielded and mastered in his childhood. Lethal weapons.

And yet, Pain had other purposes for his daughter. She would be used in the Akatsuki, used to serve a purpose in her miserable existence. She would serve Leader because she was his product, his servant.

Killerbee had been defeated by Sasuke Uchiha, and the Akatsuki ranks had been diminished by half. Only one jinchurriki was left: Naruto Uzumaki. Once the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed, Pain would use his daughter in a ritual that would make her even stronger. He was obsessed with power, so why not his daughter, who seemed to be more like him every passing moment of knowing.

In a ritual, all the nine tailed demons would be sealed inside the child. She would become a living vessel of power. The slave of the Akatsuki, the weapon for world domination. Granted, the ritual would be very painful and the chances for survival would be very slim. But hey, the child had been born with gifts, and, as they say, no pain, no gain.

Pain decided immediately. He would use the child. He didn't care for her anyways. He didn't having emotions, no feelings in his stone-cold heart. Besides, she owed everything to him for her measly existence. The child would adore him at first sight as the father that she had never known.

Pain would send Zetsu to investigate her immediately tomorrow morning.

The girl was in for a tough ride.

**Read and review! I'll update as fast as I can, but even faster if you tell me what you think!**


	2. Spying

"Agoni-chaaaaaaaaaan!" came an unusually loud and obnoxious voice through the unusually quiet 5 AM streets of Konoha.

Said Agoni was currently sleeping peacefully in her bed. Naruto's voice immediately woke her up…as well as the thirty-something other residents of the apartment.

The girl jumped out of the bed and crouched on one knee on the ceiling, armed with nothing. After a second or two she relaxed. Just Naruto's chakra signature. And something more. It was a faint trace of plant. Plants didn't have chakra signatures. Only ninja. It was a plant-human…ew.

Agoni closed her eyes for a second. She would keep her guard up against the stalker plant. She could not do anything else at the moment. After all, she didn't care. Intruders were nothing to an experienced ninja.

Messy black tresses fell over black eyes as Agoni sat up and rubbed her face. Naruto always gave her a headache, but the two were alike. No parents and alone in a scary world.

However, Naruto was calling on his friend for help…most likely training. Sighing, Agoni threw a black cloak over her black pants and shirt and stepped aside as she quickly opened up her battered door. Naruto flew in, along with various debris thrown by the neighbors, and Agoni quickly closed the door.

"Let me guess. You want me to train with you…"

Naruto cut her off, "Yesssss. Pleeeeeeease…?"

"No, Naruto. You know that I have better things to do in the day than beat you up."

"I've gotten stronger since yesterday. By a lot! Besides, I know you're tired from sparring with me! You're just chicken!"

"Hn."

It was crucial for Agoni to keep her techniques and identity from the plant-man. Every single invisible barrier that Agoni had built up around her could fall down with just one mistake. She was a ward of the Sannin Tsunade and the former Jiraiya, who had protected her secret with their lives. Her techniques and doujutsu had to remain secrets at all costs.

"Go away." Once again the closed-up teenager that she had always been.

"NOOOOOOO. Sakura won't train with meeeeeeeee…and neither will you? What's up with everybody today?"

"Don't make me use force."

"I can beat you with my eyes closed. Believe it!"

"Whatever, dobe."

Agoni threw Naruto out the window and locked both said window and door. Today would be a long day. She proceeded to comb her hair back and at least brush her teeth and eat breakfast.

Agoni really needed a trip to the Hokage Tower.

"Zetsu of the Akatsuki is tailing me."

Tsunade frowned, "You're sure…"

"Positive."

"You do know what this means, Agoni."

"Hn."

"Your time has come. You were born with great gifts, either destined for great good or great evil. You are our only hope, besides Naruto. Only you can bring the Akatsuki down…from the inside out."

_Flashback_

"_So, child…what is your name?"_

_Abandoned as a toddler, Agoni could only remember one word that her missing mother had ever said to her. _

"_Agony"_

_The Third Hokage blinked and drew several deep breaths from his pipe. "A name related to pain…"_

"_Well, Agoni, we will provide you with a permanent residence. In the meantime, you might want to consider becoming a ninja."_

"_Yes, sir"_

"_We'll see how you develop…I believe that great things can be expected…"_

_Flashback_

"_Sir, sir! Look at her! Look at her eyes! Her eyes!"_

_The Hokage glanced at Agoni's face, Rinnegan eyes that stood out ominously from her cat/elf-like features. _

_His suspicious had been correct. She was Pain's child. _

_Pain had gone wrong, chosen power and evil instead of good. _

_This girl, this five-year-old female, was the only person who currently had the capability to stop the Akatsuki._

_Konoha had to develop her into a fine young ninja, one that would one day become a pure force of good. _

_Raw talent would do the rest, just like Pain. A destiny had been born. Good had been set among all the evil in the world. _

"Yes. I accept the mission."

Years of research and suspicions about her parents had brought Agoni to one conclusion: Pain was her father.

Now he was out to use her skills to become a weapon of the Akatsuki. She would be used. But she would be a counter-agent.

"Remember the ways of the shinobi and the good of the world. Do not let us down. You only have one chance…and good luck."

Agoni didn't care for the polite exchanges. She left. One adventure that would be one hell of a challenge.

Zetsu didn't hear the conversation. It would have been too risky to venture near the Hokage Tower, where many high-leveled shinobi were stationed, including a certain Copy Ninja.

Agoni entered her home. The S-class mission started as of now. She would act like Pain. She would become her heritage.

"Well?" Pain demanded.

"She did not show her abilities, although she has both strength and speed. She has a close attachment with the Kyuubi container, and she holds a special place as a ninja of Konoha."

Three in one. A strong ninja with attachments to Uzumaki and Konoha. Both spiritual and physical demolishment if Konoha were to be attacked by a former ninja.

"And…"

"Her name is Agoni."

Pain remembered the last word that he had exchanged with the beautiful, yet forgotten, mother. Agony.

Pain produces agony. It was logical. Yet…the girl had perceived it as a name for the unborn child. She was too soft, knowing already of the pregnancy. Foolish woman.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"You may leave now. Tomorrow I go personally to Konoha to have a family reunion. It will be a day to remember. The destruction of the shinobi worlds officially begins now."

Zetsu was surprised by Pain's involvement. But due to the lack of members, it was almost reasonable. It would be a day to remember. Rinnegan meets Rinnegan. Eye vs. Eye.

Agoni was not scared. Emotions did not mean as much to her. Like the Hokages had said, she was very much like her father. But one thing was different about her. She was Good, and he was Evil. It was the simple. The line was crystal clear. Agoni would use her gifts to help Konoha. It was the least she could do for a nation that had saved her from and endless cycle of pain and misery.

Tomorrow she was sure that she would finally meet her father. Oddly, Agoni was not excited. She felt no love for the father that she had never knew but yet knew that he was cruel. She already hated him. Agoni was looking forward to the meeting with Pain.

**Read and review! It makes me update even faster!**


End file.
